It's been a good night
by 1904
Summary: A Damian nunca le habían interesado las mujeres. No, al menos, en un sentido romántico. StephDami, oneshot.


Para **iKoala **porque me dio la idea. En realidad me dijo algo sobre capuchas, pero no ha salido así y he acabado usando una sudadera. Espero que sirva xD

Para **Liza** también porque Steph, digo yo.

Sin revisar y sin nada porque soy una impaciente, son las tres de la mañana y quiero subirlo ya. Creo que no acaba de gustarme en conjunto pero no sé cómo arreglarlo, a ver si escribo algo mejor con ellos dos.

Bonus: soy patética poniendo títulos.

**It's been a good night**

A Damian nunca le habían interesado las mujeres. No, al menos, en un sentido romántico. Todo aquel asunto de enamorarse y hacer regalos y tener citas era una pérdida de tiempo y dinero; Madre le había instruido al respecto y Damian no podría estar más de acuerdo. Llevaba años observando el patético baile de Grayson y Gordon, con sus mil desengaños amorosos y reencuentros y estupideces. Siempre le había parecido la mayor imbecilidad del universo. El problema es que no se puede tener diez años eternamente y Damian, con quince, tenía que enfrentarse a sus problemas hormonales. Y por consiguiente, a las mujeres.

Estúpidas hormonas. Estúpidas mujeres. Estúpida adolescencia que no hacía más que ponerle de mal humor cada vez que se descubría a sí mismo más ocupado del escote de Catwoman que de lanzar bien un Batarang. Era una distracción molesta y exasperante, que desembocaba en una actitud cada día más huraña. Si había algo bueno en todo aquello de ser sexualmente consciente, Damian aún no lo había descubierto.

Aquella noche la patrulla había sido particularmente agotadora. Habían recorrido la ciudad entera de arriba abajo por lo menos tres veces, persiguiendo a una banda de narcotraficantes especialmente escurridiza. Robin y Batgirl, porque Batman estaba ocupado con asuntos de más importancia y aquel tema parecía manejable. Pero no, una mierda. Según avanzaba la noche iban apareciendo más y más ramas de la misma banda, una red enorme y extensa, muchos hombres muy bien armados. Y aunque habían logrado dar con los cabecillas y entregarlos finalmente, el camino había sido tediosamente largo, sucio y agotador. Obviamente Damian estaba capacitado para llevar todo el asunto por sí mismo, y todo habría sido más rápido y limpio si Brown no hubiera estado allí. Brown, de entre todas las mujeres del mundo. Con su estúpido pelo brillante y sus caderas redondeadas y sus pechos distrayentes. Damian ni siquiera estaba seguro de que existiera el término "distrayente", pero no había podido dejar de mirarlos durante toda la noche. ¿Desde cuándo eran tan grandes? Antes no eran tan grandes, Damian estaba seguro. Antes, Brown era un molesto chihuahua que ladraba a su alrededor y no tenía pechos ni muslos ni piernas kilométricas ni mucho menos esa sonrisa tan bonita.

Estaba muy cabreado.

Al final de la noche, trajes rasgados y cubiertos de mugre, el recuento de heridas fue rápido y seco. Ninguno de los dos tenía contusiones graves, aunque Brown se había roto una ceja y herida no dejaba de sangrar.

-Haz algo con eso –señaló él, brusco.

-Ah, sí. Ya –ella levantó la mano para tocarse la carne abierta-. Tendré que darme un par de puntos. ¿Qué hora es? No sé si voy a tener que esperar a que vuelva mi madre. Soy terrible con estas cosas.

Al final, Damian tuvo que ofrecese a llevarla a la Batcueva para coserle la herida él mismo porque el corte no se cerraba y la sangre podía infectarle un ojo. Le cedió con un gruñido el primer turno de la ducha y se sentó para reportar a Batman el fin de su patrulla.

Le fastidiaba encontrarse con aquella situación a esas alturas. Le fastidiaba que fuera Brown quien ejerciera aquella atracción sobre su persona (estaba duchándose ahora. Estaba desnuda a menos de veinte metros, todo ese pelo rubio pegándosele a la piel bajo el chorro de agua). Hace un par de años ni siquiera soportaba pasar con ella diez minutos seguidos y ahora no podía sacársela de la cabeza. Cuando ella salió de la ducha, cubierta con una toalla y preguntando por algo de ropa limpia, Damian señaló sin mirarle la silla donde había dejado preparados unos pantalones de cintura elástica y una sudadera. Oyó a Brown reírse. Se lo esperaba.

-Damian, esta ropa es tuya.

-No me digas. Tengo un esmoquin de Pennyworth por aquí, si crees que va a sentarte mejor.

Escuchó como ella se vestía y pensó que quizás sí que tendría que haberle dejado ropa de Pennyworth o de Padre, porque no sabía qué iba a hacer con aquella sudadera cuando ella se la devolviera. Ahora mismo estaba desnuda bajo su ropa. Qué putada.

La voz de ella llegó flotando a través de sus pensamientos.

-Eh, enano. ¡Oye! Ya está, ya me he vestido, puedes girarte.

_Enano_. Damian bufó, molesto. Aquel mote era una venganza infantil hacia los nada sutiles comentarios hacia su peso que hacía Damian habitualmente, aunque quedaba fuera de lugar desde el momento en el que él había dado el estirón. Ya no era un enano, precisamente. Se acercó a ella con el botiquín en una mano, ceño fruncido y labios formando una línea recta y severa en su rostro.

-Levanta la cabeza.

Ella obedeció, y Damian estudió la herida limpia. Era un corte bastante profundo, feo, y seguramente quedara cicatriz si no se curaba correctamente. Sabiendo lo vanidosa que era Brown con su imagen, no podía dejar que algún aficionado le diera un par de puntos sin saber lo que estaba haciendo.

La cura fue rápida y meticulosa. Ella apenas se movió y sólo se quejó cinco veces (que, para lo escandalosa que era habitualmente, resultó ser un cambio curioso) y cuando Damian terminó, lucía una pulcra gasa sobre su ojo izquierdo.

Brown levantó una mano sin pensar para tocárselo, que Damian apartó de un latigazo.

-Quieta.

-Solo quería asegurar… está bien, está bien. Eh, has hecho un buen trabajo, D. Eres un buen enfermero.

En respuesta, él cerró el botiquín y se puso en pie. Ella estaba mirándole con aquella sonrisa tan… tan femenina, a pesar de los moratones y los cortes y la gasa en la frente. A pesar de que habían pasado una noche horrible y agotadora persiguiendo a cincuenta tipos armados por más tejados de los que podían contar. Era casi milagroso que ella siguiera de una pieza, con esa sonrisa tan tonta.

-¿No te duele ya la cara de sonreír tanto?

Ella se apagó un poco, ladeando la cabeza con algo parecido a la ternura.

-Puedes hundirte en la miseria de esta ciudad o puedes agradecer salir vivo de ella, Damian. Hoy solo hay que lamentar un corte en la frente, otras veces no hay tanta suerte. Ha sido una buena noche.

-Ha sido una mierda.

-Me conmueve que seas tan dulce.

Se dio media vuelta para alejarse, pero la mano de ella en su muñeca le detuvo. Fue un toque suave, apenas posar su mano sobre la piel. Hace años, Damian hubiera matado a un hombre por una invasión menor de su espacio personal. Pero se quedó quieto, clavado en el sitio, con los ojos clavados en el suelo y los músculos de la espalda en tensión.

-Gracias –su voz era un susurro suave.

Su espalda se relajó y los hombros bajaron. Se giró hacia ella y la miró, frunciendo el ceño. Steph se había puesto en pie, descalza sobre la piedra fría. La mano seguía en su muñeca con un agarre cálido y él sólo podía pensar en la forma que hacían sus pechos bajo la sudadera oscura. En si su cuerpo sería igual de cálido.

Sintió un escalofrío en la parte baja de su estómago.

En ese momento fue consciente de que ambos serían ahora de la misma altura, puede que él la pasara un poco. Y fue curioso, porque desde que la había conocido, ella siempre le había parecido alta y enorme; y ahora él tendría que agachar la cabeza si quisiera besarla.

No le costó mucho hacerlo.

Ella hizo un ruidito sordo desde el fondo de la garganta, como si se ahogara. Fue como si se detuviera el tiempo y ninguno de los dos supiera qué hacer: Damian presionando sus labios contra los de Steph, ella congelada en la sorpresa. Pero al momento siguiente estaba cambiando el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra para acercarse un poco más, y la mano en el brazo de Damian subía hasta encontrar su hombro. Él la acercó por la cintura mientras profundizaba el beso, un poco torpe, un poco nervioso y definitivamente perfecto. Suave, inexperto y con mucha lengua. Le mordió los labios, metió una mano por debajo de la sudadera, se quedó sin aire y notó que le fallaban las rodillas. Cuando se separaron, Steph tenía los ojos brillantes y los labios rojos y ambas manos en la nuca de Damian.

-Tienes que aprender a respirar, sabes –estaba agitada, despeinada-. Respirar es útil. Respirar es maravilloso.

-Si vas a darme clases, Fatgirl –cortó el mohín que ella estaba comenzando a hacer-, que sean prácticas.

-Oye, oye, oye. Eres tú quien acaba de lanzarse encima de mí –se rió, aunque sin quitar las manos de la nuca de Damian-. ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme, hmm? –él no respondió, solo apartó la mirada-. Vale, podemos hacer una cosa. Como a pesar de tu patético intento de cortejo has logrado atraer mi atención, te permito invitarme a cenar para hacer del asunto algo más formal y adecuado a las directrices de la conveniencia social. ¿Qué me dices?

-No puedo sacarte a cenar así –respondió Damian, horrorizado.

-¿Hay helado en la nevera?

-Sí.

-Entonces hay cena.

Con un movimiento suave, Steph se deshizo del agarre de su cintura, se reajustó la sudadera y se ordenó con los dedos la maraña dorada de su pelo. Aún estaba húmedo por la ducha, y a Damian le pareció perfecto. De repente, el pantalón de goma elástica que se arrugaba en torno a la cadera de Steph le pareció la cosa más fascinante del mundo.

Quizás pudiera comenzar a interesarle todo aquello, después de todo.


End file.
